A variety of network connected electrical devices are presently available on the market. Many of these devices communicate with one another through a common hub, simplifying connection of the devices to a local area network, as only a single connection between the hub and the network is required, while all other connected devices attach to the hub. This configuration has an important limitation, however, which is that the hub is required in order for communications from the network to reach the connected devices. Should the hub experience a malfunction or failure, network access to the connected devices may be limited or impossible. Furthermore, each connected device typically operates according to its own set of operational guidelines, which are generally unrelated to the operation of other connected devices.
Residences, offices, and other locations may have electronic devices (e.g., lamps, fans, heaters, televisions, motion sensors, etc.). Some electronic devices may be operated within a network environment. For example, an automation network may allow a user to schedule or otherwise automate functionalities of various electronic devices connected to the network. Electronic devices may be associated with a large number of functionalities in addition to many possible permutations of automation settings. However, users may be unaware of some functionalities and may not utilize the most optimal automation rules and settings.
A power control device (e.g., a power switch, a power adapter, a power strip, etc.) that interfaces between an electrical wall outlet and an electronic device may provide a mechanism to turn on and off the flow of electrical power from the wall outlet to the electronic device. In some scenarios, the electronic device may have an extended power cord to allow the electronic device to be placed distal from the power control device. The electronic device may also have its own ON/OFF switch such that the electronic device can be turned on and off at the electronic device. However, when the power control device between the wall outlet and the electronic device is in the power-off state, even if the ON/OFF switch at the electronic device is turned on, the electronic device will not receive power unless the power control device is switched from the power-off state to the power-on state. As a result, a user may have to inconveniently travel to the location of the power control device to manually or otherwise turn on the power control device before the electronic device can be used.